Reindeer Games
by 8pjd8
Summary: Slightly edited story: Thanks to Sexy Santa, Kurt finds himself in a compromising position. But, is he enjoying it even more than he thinks?


**Warnings: This story involves what I guess I would call semi-consensual sexual acts between two men.**

**And, as with most (if not all) fan fiction, I own nothing.**

Kurt couldn't believe where he was at the moment. He, Kurt Hummel, was lying in bed next to Sexy Santa (OK, his name was Cody Tolentino, but he'd always be Sexy Santa to Kurt). They had spent the last few hours talking, drinking (Kurt enjoyed Cody's hot buttered rum, but nowhere near as much Rachel and Santana . . . come to think of it, he wondered where the girls were), and making out. Cody even let Kurt run his hands all over the top half of his body. Kurt was now in nothing but his boxers and tank top with someone he just met that day. It was so unlike him, but made him so happy. He almost began to berate himself for being such a prude. This, he thought, was great fun. It was good to be a little bad sometimes.

"This," Kurt said, turning over to face Cody, "is incredible."

"What is?" Cody asked. He was only in his Santa pants and suspenders (which Kurt found hideous, but was able to look past the horrible fashion choice this one time).

"This," Kurt repeated, gesturing to Cody and himself. "This, you, us." Kurt and Cody could both tell that Kurt was still a little tipsy from the rum, but Kurt only laughed it off. Throughout the night, he told Cody about some of the recent events that had occurred between himself and Blaine. He knew it wasn't the smartest idea to talk about an ex with the guy you're currently making out with and fondling, but Cody didn't seem to mind.

In all honesty, Cody didn't mind. In fact, he didn't really care. Kurt was a nice kid and a hot kisser. If he could provide Kurt with a little fun and excitement before lowering the boom, he had no problems doing so. If he did care, he would feel bad about putting Kurt through what will happen since he had a rough breakup, but it's just part of the gig. Cody knew he could've had any of the three roommates (or all three) if he wanted, but he tended to gravitate towards the men. He always saw them as more adventurous and willing to play along. When he heard Santana razz Kurt for being so prim and proper, he knew he'd end up getting a good time out of Kurt. He was right, but with both girls out cold (Cody couldn't help but smile at how good he is with that rum), it was time to put his plan into action.

"So," Cody wondered aloud as he sat up. "You wanna have a little more fun?"

Kurt sat up expectantly, but was also a little nervous. "Wh-what do you mean by more fun?" Cody could hear the anxious hint in Kurt's tone. He was having a great time with Cody, and while he was having fun making out and exploring parts of Cody's body, he wasn't ready to go all the way with Cody. After all, he had only been with Blaine, and he had been with Blaine for a while before they did anything more than making out. He didn't want to just jump into bed with someone he just met.

Cody couldn't help but laugh, understanding what Kurt was saying. "Kurt, get that deer in headlights look off your face. You're hot and a damn good kisser. We could totally have some awesome sex right now, but I know that's not what you want. I was thinking of something a little different. Let's do a little holiday-themed role-play."

Part of Kurt was extremely relieved that Cody was on the same page with Kurt, at least in terms of how far they would (or wouldn't) be going sexually. But, he wasn't so sure about the whole role-play thing. Sure, he loved to act, but never did anything of the sorts in this type of capacity. The idea of being another character seemed perfectly natural to him, except, apparently, in the bedroom.

"Wh-what do you mean by role-play?" Kurt asked, once again with a little bit of nervousness in his voice. The rum-induced hiccup that followed certainly didn't help either.

Cody reached out towards Kurt and flipped him onto his stomach. In Kurt's somewhat inebriated state, he was easy to set down. Using one hand, Cody held Kurt's wrists behind his back. With the other, he began to unfasten his suspenders. "Since I'm Sexy Santa," Cody purred, "you can be my Rudolph."

Kurt was surprised at how much that idea actually turned him on. He wasn't sure if it was the breakup with Blaine, being around a guy he found unbelievably hot, the alcohol, or all three, but he suddenly found himself lying facedown on his bed. Glancing back, he noticed that Cody had taken his off his suspenders. Kurt next found his arms being pulled behind his back. His wrists were tied, then his legs lifted, effectively being put into a hogtie. Again, Kurt was stunned at how turned on he was, though confused at what Cody was doing.

"Why am I tied up?" Kurt asked in a still drunken tone.

Cody leaned over close, putting his face next to Kurt's ear. "I don't want my Rudolph getting away from me," he purred. The feel of Cody's breath on his ear only made Kurt more excited.

"Are you enjoying this?" Cody purred again. Kurt could only nod his head. Cody had to bite his lip from laughing out loud, as this was becoming easier than he ever imagined. Most guys didn't seem to get into this. Maybe, he thought, this kid had a crazy side that just needed to be let out. He knew, however, that he had business to take care of, and that was his top priority.

"Where you going?" Kurt asked, feeling Cody move further away, and even get off the bed. He tried to turn over, but had trouble moving due to being tied up (words Kurt Hummel never thought he'd use about himself). "Are you getting something else for the role-play?"

Cody walked over with his hat in his hand. He put his other hand over Kurt's mouth. "Now, now, Kurt, you just sit here and be quiet." Confused, Kurt tried to wriggle free, and began to wonder what the hell happened to Rachel and Santana. He stared out into the living room. As if he could read Kurt's mind, Cody responded, "You think those two girls wouldn't have been all over me if they could? I put a little something extra in their rum so that we could have some privacy. Don't worry, they'll be fine in a few hours. Wasn't that thoughtful of me?" Cody leaned closely into Kurt yet again "I knew you'd be my favorite"

Kurt's eyes grew wide with fear. He began to struggle, attempting to yell through Cody's hand. Cody only laughed.

"Kurt, you're so cute. I'm sorry that I had to do this. I'd love to sit hear all night with you like this, but I really do have work to do. If you haven't figured it out by now, you guys have some nice things, which, I admit, surprised me. I didn't think that three kids from Iowa, or wherever you're from, would have this much loot. I'm going to take what I need, and by that, I mean everything, and then I'll be on my way. I hope you won't be too embarrassed when they find you in the morning. I know how you feel about such things. Now, I know you have a sexy voice, but I want to make sure you keep quiet while I go to work. I don't need you making any trouble with the neighbors, and, I hate to say, but I think your screaming would get on my nerves."

Cody removed his hand from Kurt's mouth. Before Kurt could even react, Cody was shoving his hat into Kurt's mouth. He reached over for some garland and tied it around the hat, keeping it set in Kurt's mouth, gagging him.

Cody leaned in and kissed Kurt's forehead. "I have work to do. Don't go anywhere," he laughed.

Kurt continued to struggle while he saw Cody walk back and forth with his and the girls' belongings. As he fought, trying to get free, he also yelled into his gag, trying to alert anyone who may be able to hear him. But, he knew it was pointless. He was trussed up and silenced, knowing he wasn't going anywhere on his own power. All he could do was moan into the gag, hoping Cody would let him go.

Cody stopped at the entrance to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt pleaded with his eyes and through the gag to be let go. He was on his side, and Cody noticed something prominent, giving him pause. Surprising Kurt, Cody plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Now," Cody started, "I'm ready to leave. However, I have to be honest with you about something. You making all that noise through your gag is turning me on, as you can see." Cody pointed to his crotch, which was tenting through his pants. "And," he added, glancing down at Kurt, I don't think I'm the only one." He looked down at Kurt, who was obviously turned on.

As much as he hated to admit it, Cody was right. Kurt was completely helpless, but from the moment that Cody first grabbed his wrists . . . hell, the moment Cody mentioned doing a role-play, Kurt was insanely turned on.

Cody reached down to Kurt's obviously erect penis and felt dampness. "Yeah," he chuckled, "you are enjoying this." He rubbed Kurt gently, causing a moan to emit from Kurt's gagged mouth. "You are definitely enjoying this, Kurt. And I think I know why."

Kurt could only look at Cody confusedly before Cody continued. "Like I said, Kurt, you're sweet. But you're boring. Before all of this getting tied up nonsense, I know you were having fun. You threw caution to the wind and took a walk on the wild side. You made out with a stranger. You ended up in this position and you're getting robbed, which sucks for you, but I hope you've learned a lesson. Have fun in your life . . . just don't get so drunk and make poor decisions."

He got up to leave, but gave Kurt one more rub before getting up. Kurt pleaded into his gag. To Cody, it sounded like he said, "don't go." Cody paused, then turned back around to face Kurt. Before saying another word, Cody was removing his pants, causing Kurt's eyes to widen once again. For one thing, Cody wasn't wearing underwear under his Santa costume, which Kurt wasn't expecting. He was also incredibly impressed with Cody's size.

"Figured you'd like this," Cody chuckled, grabbing his already hard cock. "Most guys do." He sat back down on the bed. "Remember what I said earlier, Kurt. I wasn't going to do anything you didn't want, but I think you do want this." Without saying another word, Cody was pulling Kurt's boxers down. Kurt flopped out, precum already beginning to drip. "Beautiful," Cody muttered, before engulfing all of Kurt with his mouth.

Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head. He couldn't believe how quickly he went from fear and despondence to pure ecstasy. Cody continued to work his mouth over Kurt's throbbing piece. He used his tongue in ways that Kurt thought unimaginable. He especially loved when Cody used his tongue to flick the top of Kurt's penis, lapping up precum as he did so.

Cody could tell Kurt was already close, so he removed his mouth, causing Kurt to grunt into the gag. "Patience is a virtue," Cody stated. He placed his hands under Kurt's tank top, gently brushing across Kurt's nipples. He then gave them a twist, causing another groan through the gag. Cody stood next to Kurt and began to gently stroke himself.

"You can't have all the fun," he said to Kurt. Cody noticed that Kurt's eyes were glued to his dick as he stroked. He walked right over to Kurt and pressed himself right against Kurt's mouth. "Now, I know you want this, but I'm not sure if you ended up on the right list this year. Plus, as fun as this is, I don't think I'd be doing the smart thing removing your gag. The sounds you make are to damn hot."

"Mmmmppphhh!" was the only response Kurt could give. Cody began to explore the rest of Kurt's body. He continued rubbing Kurt's chest, caressed both cheeks of his ass, and while rubbing Kurt's feet, sucked each of Kurt's big toes. Each gave Kurt a different sensation, causing him to get harder and harder. Cody continued to enjoy the sounds Kurt made after each exploration. He really enjoyed the noised made when he squeezed Kurt's ass and sucked his toes. He almost wished he would be able to stay for a prolonged period of time, knowing he'd be able to really help Kurt find his kinks. Kurt was practically begging Cody to relieve him. Cody, though, had an idea of his ow0n. With each moan Kurt made, Cody got closer as well.

"That sound," Cody sighed, gently playing with his own nipples as he stroked, "is heavenly. Keep making that noise until I cum." It was a command, but one that Kurt was happy to oblige. He knew it would be worth it. Kurt continued moaning into his gag, watching Cody speed up, knowing he was close to climax.

"Fuuuuuuucccccckkkkkk!" Cody yelled, releasing his seed all over Kurt's floor. He sat down momentarily on Kurt's bed, catching his breath. "That," Cody said, "was hot. I've pulled this game before, but never stuck around for that. I think I may need to more in the future. Thank you for that, Kurt Hummel." He got up, but again stopped. "You know, for that, I'm going to do something for you."

Kurt sighed with relief, nodding his head. He was practically ready to explode at this point. He looked on uncertainly as Cody left, but came back seconds later with a towel. He began to clean up the mess he made on the floor. Cody then politely threw the towel into the dirty laundry pile and walked over the Kurt. He bent down, and nibbled on Kurt's ear, causing another moan of joy to escape.

"Kurt," Cody whispered, reaching his hand down. "I really have to go." With that, he pulled Kurt's boxers back up and turned Kurt back onto his stomach. "This was so much fun."

"MMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurt was screaming into his gag, this time out of sexual frustration. He couldn't believe that after all of that, Cody wasn't going to get him off. He bucked and flailed, but was still tied too tightly to do anything.

Cody finished getting dressed and turned to Kurt before leaving. "Remember what I said, Kurt. Have more fun in your life. Just don't make any more poor decisions." He smirked before adding, "Merry Christmas, Kurt."

Kurt continued to struggle for a few more hours. If nothing else, he wanted to get out to get off. Alas, it was not to be. He had to wait a few more hours until Rachel and Santana finally awoke. They found him the way he was left, hogtied and gagged (luckily still face down). Once free, he explained to the girls that Cody was only there to rob them. He told them how the suggestion for role-play turned into him getting tied up. He didn't dare relay to them any of the extracurricular activities, nor did he share how much he actually wanted them to continue. He realized that Cody was right. Kurt did enjoy being tied up. He came to realize that he kept trying to have control over everything in his life. Not being in control was extremely hot, though after the sensation (and alcohol) wore off, he realized how stupid he was to get so into something with someone he knew was robbing him. Kurt finally began to realize that anyone was capable of making poor decisions when turned on to the degree he was. And, of course, he waited until the girls left his room to get off the bed. He didn't want them to see the very noticeable wet spots he left. He didn't want to admit it, but Kurt greatly enjoyed the shower he took that night, with all the images from the strangest night of his life coming into his head.

** Thanks for reading. I'm thinking of doing a follow-up where Kurt explores his sexual interests. Would love feedback on that, or anything else. Any constructive comments are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
